Broken Wing
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: Bosco and Faith fic (of course) Faith will need help to get through something and Bosco is the ony one that will be able to help her. Finally Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own a thing, but wouldn't it be nice if I did? :)  
  
Authors note: Well since Shattered is winding down....well I'm pretty sure it is :) Here is a new one, I don't know if you will like it. It may be a bit to far fetched or dark for some and if it is that's fine, Let me know what you think. I'm trying to get it as accurate as possible but I haven't had experience in this area (well in a round about way but that's a whole other story LOL) So I'm doing some research but if I get something wrong don't be afraid to let me know.  
  
A BIG thanks to Erica for reassuring me that this story doesn't completely suck...lets hope she's right :) and for being my sounding board :) Also thanks to Andorian Ice Princess for giving me the courage to follow my own advice :)  
  
Feedback, Yes please let me know if you like it or not and if I should keep going or scrap the whole thing.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 4 weeks since she went missing, well 33 days and approximately 3 hours to be exact and still nothing. He was so sure he would find her and bring her back but he couldn't there just wasn't anything to go on. Nobody saw anything, nobody heard anything, she hadn't dropped anything. no ransom notes, nothing. Just nothing. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Every hour that crawled by was another hour she was out there alone needing help and he wasn't there to help her. If only he would have insisted she take a ride home that night but she had wanted to walk because it was such a nice night. He never thought that would be the last time he would see her. She had walked home countless times before, she was a cop, she had a gun. What could happen? Right? But that night something did happen.  
  
He prayed he would find her before it was too late but every hour that passed was one more that who ever took her had to do anything they wanted to her. With no clues or ransom notes maybe it was all ready to late. That is what the oh so helpful detectives warned him about. but he wouldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. She was out there somewhere and somehow he would find her and bring her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was walking down a dirty back ally not sure of where she was. Nothing seemed familiar. She tried to figure out where she was but it was hopeless she was just to disoriented to tell. She has been held for so long. With everything that happened she had lost track of the days. She didn't know how long they had her. At the beginning she was sure she would get away or someone would find her, that Bosco would find her....but he didn't. She knew he was trying. Somewhere he was doing everything he could to help her but he just couldn't. She would have done anything to see him walk through those doors into that dark damp room and untie her and get her the hell out of there. But now seeing him was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want him to see her like this, she was ashamed of what happened to her. She was ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to fight them. He would never see her the same way again.  
  
She couldn't go on anymore she needed to rest and then she would figure out where she was and how to get some help. She leaned on to the cold brick wall of a building and slid down pulling up her knees and holding them and rocking herself. She couldn't go on much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He knew better then to cut through a back ally especially one that looked like this one but he was late and wanted to get home. He was almost all the way through it when he saw a woman sitting by the wall rocking back and forth. She looked awful. Everything in his body told him just to ignore her and walk away. A woman looking like that in an ally like this wasn't good news but something drew him to her so he walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped up.  
  
"Get away from me!" she shouted.  
  
It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. But it was he was standing there seeing it for himself. It was Faith. Maurice's partner and she looked like she went to hell and back a couple of times. He had to get her out of here. He had to get her some help.  
  
"Faith....Faith?" He slowly put our his hand to touch her shoulder again.  
  
She pulled back afraid but as she looked at him more closely she realized she knew that face. She just had to think about it for a second. Then it hit her, it was Mikey.  
  
"Mikey?" She said shakily  
  
"Yeah Faith it's me." He gave her a reassuring smile. "What happened to you? Are you ok?"  
  
Relief washing over her she said, "Mikey you're just the one person I needed to see. You have to help me. Please Mikey. Please." She franticly pleaded. "I need something. anything please you must have something. Please!"  
  
"What?....Faith what are you talking about?" Then he started to pay more attention to her actions and appearance. Aside from cuts and bruises she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were watery, she was covered in goose bumps, she was clammy. She was fidgety always moving around, nervous. He saw this before too many times in his line of work. What the hell happened to her? He looked down to her arms that she kept rubbing that's when he saw them, track lines, not nice clean ones either bruised and swollen like someone forced her. What the hell happened to her?....He needed to get her to Maurice's right away.  
  
"Come on Faith let's get out of here ok? I'll get you something but you need to come with me. We can't do this out here okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine whatever just hurry please...please."  
  
He walked her out of the ally and the rest of the way to his apartment which was about a block away. He was trying to decide if he should keep her there or just take her straight to Mo's but he thought it would be better to take her straight to Mo's she would be better off there. So when he got to his apartment building he ran up for his car key's. He grabbed her a swearer and handed it to her when he got back down. After she put it on he placed her in the car.  
  
"Where are we going? Where are you taking me? I thought you were going to help! You said you were going to help!"  
  
She was getting worse her shaking was increasing it must have been a few hours since her last hit. "I'm getting you to help. We'll be there soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat there rubbing her arms to keep warm. She slightly rocked back and forth, she couldn't keep still. She just wanted this to stop. She didn't want to want another hit but she needed it. It was too much to go without one. If she didn't get one soon she didn't know what she would do. The last time she had one was before they dropped her off. They stuck another needle in her arm and when they were finished they threw her out of the van on to the cold wet pavement. She had gotten up and started walking but didn't recognize anything. She felt ok when they first let her go but as the hours slipped away she needed more. They had gotten her hooked so that she would need a dose every couple of hours or she would just go nuts. Well there plan was working because she was about to go insane if she didn't get anything soon.  
  
She looked out the window,Where the hell was Mikey taking her? Everything looked familiar but she just couldn't place it. Oh well it didn't matter anyway as long as they got there soon. Very soon.  
  
The car finally stopped and he went out to get her door. This wasn't right, there was something about this place that was too familiar but as hard as she tried she couldn't figure it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had just finished taking a shower and had just finished putting on a pair of sweats when he heard pounding on his door. It was 1 in the morning who the hell would be knocking on his door at that time of night. Unless..... He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh my god" A chill ran through him.  
  
Faith looked up to see Bosco standing in front of her. She was so happy to see him a calm shot through her body but then she remembered what she looked like and what she was craving. He couldn't see her like this, he couldn't see her this weak. He couldn't.  
  
She turned around to Mikey and slapped him across the face "You asshole! You said you were getting me help!"  
  
Bosco couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was standing in front of him, she was actually there and she was alive. He had never felt more relieved about anything.  
  
Why didn't she want to see him? Faith was turning to leave and he grabbed her arm to stop her. She tried to pull it back but he didn't let her.  
  
"Let me go now! I want to leave! Let me go!" she shouted still trying to pull her arm away..."Please just let me go...Please." She pleaded.  
  
"Faith....it's me. It's ok Faith...it's ok."  
  
She wanted to believe him. She knew if anyone was going to be able to help her through this it would be him but she couldn't bare for him to see her like this. What would he think of her?  
  
"Faith come in here okay? Please Faith...please." he softly pleaded. Trying not to scare her off.  
  
She felt his grip loosen on her arm. Now was her chance to run but instead she looked into his eyes and knew she was safe here. He would fix this. He'd get her through this.  
  
Bosco let go of her arm and opened the door wider for her and Mikey to come in.  
  
Faith just stood there. Slowly starting to cry. She was finally safe. She was here with Bosco and she was safe. They wouldn't get to her again. But if she was going to stay here and stay safe and try to get over this then she would have to tell him what happened and let him see how weak she was. Loosing Bosco's pride and belief in her was worse then anything they ever did.  
  
Still crying she backed up to the hallway wall behind her and slid down. She pulled her knees up and hid her face she started crying harder. It was too late Bosco had already saw her weak and disgusting. She felt beaten. All that time they had her she fought. She kept her spirits up, well she tried to anyway it had worked for the most part. All the beatings she took, all the junk they pushed in her never broke her, Never made her feel like it was all over. It wasn't until now. It wasn't until she had let Bosco see her like this did she feel broke and beaten.  
  
It was killing him to see her like this. He didn't understand what was going on with her. He didn't know why she wasn't happy about being here. Being away from whatever happened to her. But he did know that she needed him.  
  
She felt warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Faith it's going to be ok, I promise Faith it's all going to be ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.....Do I keep going or stop and forget I ever thought about this story? 


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: John Wells, NBC and WB etc own them.  
  
IMPORTANT Authors note: After I posted the first chapter it came to my attention that there was another story in the works that dealt with the same issues as this one. Some differences of course but same "drug" thing going on. So we were wondering do I quit? Does she not post at all? Well we decided that we would both post :) because the stories all though may sound similar are very much different. That combined with the fact that we both have different writing and thinking styles we agreed that this forum was big enough for the both of us LOL. So any similarities with this story and the other one (I'm not sure what the tittle will be or when it will be posted) are purely accidental. Nobody was copying anybody. It was just a simple case of great minds (or maybe not so great minds LOL) thinking alike. So hopefully you approach both stories with open minds and enjoy each one for what they are. We both enjoy writing our stories and hope you enjoy reading them.  
  
A big thanks to all those who enjoyed the first part of this fic and encouraged me to go on :) I know I say this a lot but I really do appreciate all the kind comments you guys leave me about my fics. It's such a big help to know that you guys are supportive of them.  
  
And of course a BIG THANKS goes to Erica ;)  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still sitting on the floor in the hallway holding her he tried to figure out what happened to her. And why the hell Mikey was the one to bring her there. He hadn't spoken to Mikey since that time a all those months ago when he had arrested him for dealing but that wasn't important right now. He needed to figure out what happened to Faith. He had never seen her like this before. He knew that she must have went through hell. She had been gone for 33 days but she had always turned to him for help before so why was she so determined to leave awhile ago? What did they do to her that would make her think he couldn't handle it? 'Oh god no, not that'  
  
With his head he motioned for Mikey to go into his apartment so he could talk to Faith alone. Mikey did what Bosco wanted him to and went into the apartment and shut the door.  
  
"Faith can I ask you some questions? "  
  
She slowly looked up at him. He took a good look at her. He had been so happy and shocked to see her there that he hadn't really taken in what she looked like. the first thing he noticed were her big blue eyes red from crying, then the tear stains that ran down her cheeks. They ran over bruises and cuts. Some old some fresh. Her lip was cut but it was already healing. Her hair was tangled and dirty. She was wearing the same cloths she had been wearing when she disappeared. He couldn't see the shirt because of the big sweater she was wearing but he knew it was the one just by the collar sticking out. He had the image of the last time he saw her burned in his mind. He had waken up from nightmares too many times where that image always had made an appearance. He would always see her turning around with a big smile on her face telling him it was ok that she would walk and then she said good night and walked away. The images that followed that one were what caused the nightmares. Finding her body somewhere. Or identifying her in the morgue. They had called him in a couple of times because they had found women fitting Faith's description. The first time was the hardest, she had been missing for a week when he got the phone call. He went down and walked up to the window. They slowly pulled back the sheet, the first thing he saw was blond hair. He remembered getting sick to the stomach, his knees getting weak and his heart beating faster. They continued to pull down the sheet but it wasn't her, But every night since then in his nightmares it was her. It was always the same, the last time he saw her then he would flash to the morgue and it was always her, always.  
  
"Faith I know you probably don't want to talk about it yet but I need to ask you some questions ok?" he asked softly.  
  
She slowly nodded her head even though she was scared to death of what he would ask and what she would have to tell him.  
  
"Did...did they.." He couldn't bring himself to ask but he had to so he took a deep breath and finished."Did they rape you?"  
  
She shook her head "No they didn't. They didn't even try it." Which was the truth. They very much had a plan and raping her was nowhere in it.  
  
Bosco let out a breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding. He was relieved and grateful that they didn't touch her. Well in that way anyway it was obvious that they had used her as a punching bag. 'If they didn't do that then what did they do to make her so scared to tell him?'  
  
She couldn't do this not right now. She needed something and she needed it now. She was trying her best to hide her shakes but it was getting to much. She knew he would find out soon but she would try to hide it for as long as possible.  
  
"Can I go in and get cleaned up?" She asked trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Yeah of course." Bosco got up and reached for her hands to help her up. That is when he noticed something. "What the hell?"  
  
She pulled her hands back right away and looked down. This couldn't be happening, not right now. It was too soon. She wanted a few more minutes at least. A few more minutes of them being Bosco and Faith, partners, best friends. Not Faith the sad pathetic junkie and Bosco the guy who would never see her the same way again.  
  
He went to reach for her hand but she pulled it away. "Faith let me see...please?"  
  
Well it was now or never so she took a breath and held out her hand. He slowly pulled back the sleeve of the sweater. "What the hell did they do to you." He hadn't pulled it up enough to see any of the marks so what was he looking at? She followed his gaze and spotted her wrists. She had gotten so use to the pain that they caused that she didn't really notice them anymore combined with the fact that she was needing another hit her wrists were the last thing she was noticing. He took a closer look at them when she handed him her hand. Her wrist had a deep raw ring around it, it cut right into the skin. Probably from a rope that they tied her with. He looked at the other one and it was the same way. He swore to himself that he would find who ever did this to her and he would make them pay.  
  
Making sure he didn't pull to hard he helped her up and they went into his apartment. Mikey was sitting on the couch. He got up and walked to them. "Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah we're just going to get her cleaned up." With that Bosco led her to the bathroom and then left to get her some clothes and towels. While he was gone Faith started rummaging through the medicine cabinet. To find anything that would dull the craving she was having. She didn't find much but she took what she did. She knew she shouldn't do this. That she had to quit but the craving was to strong. She was so ashamed with herself, how could she have let this happen? She looked at herself in the mirror but she didn't recognize the person looking back at her.  
  
Just then Bosco returned with a stack of towels and some clothes for her to wear. She noticed he had brought her a t-shirt with a pair of sweats and socks. She couldn't let him see her arms just yet so she asked if she could have a shirt with long sleeves. He said no problem and came back with one of his button shirts. He then started getting the water in the shower ready and when it was warm enough he let her know that he would be just in the living room if she needed anything and he left.  
  
She stood there looking at the closed door. Why hadn't she just told him? The longer she kept it from him the worse it would be right? But she just couldn't. She couldn't bare to see that look of disappointment and disgust in his eyes when he looked at her.She had seen that look before whenever they pulled in a junkie. He even used it with Mikey. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of that look. She let out a sigh and turned around and started getting undressed. It felt good to get out of those clothes. She never wanted to see them again. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her. She never thought that taking a simple shower would feel so good. Despite what she was going through and feeling the warm water from the shower had relaxed her.  
  
Now was the perfect time to ask Mikey what the hell was going on. He walked into the living room and saw Mikey leaning on the wall. "What the hell happened to her? Where did you find her?" He asked a little more roughly then he should have.  
  
Mikey knew this was coming he had prepared himself for it. "I don't know what happened to her. I just found her like that in an ally not far from my place."  
  
"In an ally?"  
  
"Yeah she was just sitting there by one of the walls. She didn't look good. I didn't even know it was her until I went closer"  
  
"Did she tell you anything about what happened?"  
  
"No she just wanted to get out of there. So I walked her to my place and then we drove here."  
  
"Why bring her here? You should have brought her straight to the hospital, didn't you see her? She needs to get checked out." he said concerned.  
  
"She's scared Mo. She needs help. I thought you would be the only one that could help her. Besides if she saw I was taking her to the hospital she never would have stayed in the car. As it is I'm lucky she was out of it enough that she didn't know I was coming here."  
  
"Why wouldn't she want to come over here?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's because she's ashamed of herself and she doesn't think you'll understand."  
  
"Understand what? I don't get it" Bosco said getting angry. All he wanted to do was help Faith and he couldn't do that until he found out what happened and what was wrong with her.  
  
"You didn't notice? You didn't see?" Mikey asked somewhat shocked. How could he have not noticed?  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Come on man you're not blind, you see this everyday."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Maybe it wasn't his place to say anything, maybe he should leave it up to Faith to be the one to tell him, "look man forget it ok it was nothing. I'm sure Faith will tell you what happened when she's ready."  
  
"Mikey you know something so tell me now!"  
  
"You're not going to like it, I don't even think you're ready to hear it."  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"She's..."  
  
"NO!" Faith shouted from the hallway. "No don't tell him....please don't tell him." she pleaded shaking her head, "Please don't tell him." 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. NBC,WB John Wells and many others own Third Watch  
  
Authors Note: I'm so ashamed at how long it took to update this chapter (and I try to call myself a fan fic writer) I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing, it went through more rewrites then the "who shot JR" story line ;) I just got fed up with it and posted what I had :) But I think I'm finally know where this story is heading and how to get there. I had hit a major block and it wasn't pretty. Hope it isn't too bad and you come back for more :) .......Well enough with my rambling on you go :)  
  
Feedback : Is much appreciated.good or bad.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco turned around and saw her standing in the opening of the living room, she had taken a shower and she was wearing the clothes he gave her. She looked awful. What was wrong with her? He had never seen her like this before. Yes she had been taken for over a month and that would have it's affects on anybody but this? This was different. Something was wrong he could feel it but what the hell was it?  
  
She stood there staring at Mikey silently pleading with Mikey not to say a word. Mikey just nodded his head and looked towards Bosco.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She didn't say anything she just stood there looking back at him sadness and shame in her eyes.  
  
He began to walk over to her but she stepped back. He decided to stop where he was and give her space. While he was standing there he started thinking about what Mikey had just said. He played the words over in his head trying to figure them out. He looked over at Faith, what had he seen before? He had stood there looking at her for a minute maybe more and then it hit him. He realized he had seen this before. The way she was acting...He had seen it all before....but it couldn't be the same reason for Faith, right?..... Of course not it had to be something else....anything else. He looked over at Mikey then back at Faith..... No it couldn't be. Why would someone want to do that to her? Why take her just to do that? He took another look at Mikey.  
  
Mikey slowly nodded his head confirming Bosco's thoughts.  
  
Disbelief crossed his face, "No" He said so quitely that it was almost a whisper. He shook his head and looked back at Faith and their eyes locked.  
  
'It was true.'  
  
Faith quickly looked down to the floor, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had looked away before she could see anymore of his expression, before she could see the disappointment in his eyes. She felt her heart beat faster and her stomach beginning to get nauseous. . She heard him starting to move closer. He was in front of her now.Tears began to fall, she saw one fall to the floor, she didn't give him a chance to say anything. She couldn't, she was so afraid of what he would say that she she just whispered. "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry Boz." She saw his hand going up to touch her shoulder but she panicked she turned and ran down the hall and into his bedroom and slammed the door behind her..  
  
He felt like he was going to be sick. He crouched down and ran his hands over his face. "Damn it!" How could this be happening? How could this be happening to Faith? He didn't understand any of it. He had so many questions running through his head that he didn't have a clue where to begin. He let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"I..." Mikey had started then cleared his throat and began again, "I found her like that....Her arms they're um they're filled with needle marks.....Bad ones.... Someone forced her to do it...But..."  
  
"But what?" Bosco asked looking up towards Mikey.  
  
Mikey just stood there hesitating with what he was about to say. He cursed himself for ever bringing it up.  
  
"But what?!" He asked more sternly  
  
"She's...she's to far gone Mo, she wont need to be forced anymore. She needs it now. If she's got it she'll take it on her own."  
  
"uh uh, You're wrong, she wont!. She can fight this. She's stronger then this." Bosco shot back confidently as he stood up.  
  
"Mo you saw her. She's in to deep. She's a junkie."  
  
At Mikey's words he stormed over grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, "Don't you ever, EVER call her that again! Do you hear me?"  
  
Shaken by his reaction Mikey stammered "I...I'm sorry I just..."  
  
"She's not a junkie and she never will be. She didn't do this to herself. Do you think she wants to be like this?" Bosco shouted.  
  
Mikey just looked back at Bosco. He very rarely saw Bosco so upset about anything. This wasn't normal Bosco going off on something this was much more.  
  
He let Mikey go and backed off. It wasn't his fault that this happened. He shouldn't have been taking it out on him. After all if it wasn't for Mikey then Faith would still be out there somewhere. "Damn it! Who the hell would do this to her?"  
  
Mikey just stood there in silence.  
  
"Do you know anything?"  
  
Taken back by his question Mikey just said, "No. If I would have heard something I would have come straight to you."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"What?" Mikey asked puzzled.  
  
"Would you have told me?, I mean what better way to get back at me for throwing your sorry ass in jail."  
  
Mikey just stood their in complete shock. How could he had ever thought such a thing, "You're kidding right? You can't believe what you just said."  
  
Bosco just kept glaring at him..  
  
'He was serious'. "Fuck you Mo! You and me may have our problems but if you think for one minute that I would drag Faith into them and let someone do that to her just to get back at you...how could you even think that?" Mikey spat out angrily.  
  
Bosco realized he had went to far again. He was letting his emotions get the better of him. He knew Mikey wouldn't do anything like that but he just didn't know what to do. He needed answers. He needed something. He had to find out who did this to her.  
  
"Look man I'm sorry. It's just....I need to know who did this....I need to get them Mikey."  
  
"I know. Look I'll go and call in some favors, see what I can find out. If I find out anything I'll let you know."  
  
Bosco nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Mikey turned to leave just as he was opening the door Bosco said, "Hey. Nobody finds out she's here, Nobody. Not until I figure this out. Not until I know what she wants. Okay?"  
  
Mikey just nodded in agreement and left the apartment shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
Bosco leaned on the back of the couch and ran his fingers through his hair as he stared down the hallway. He took a deep breath. How was he going to fix this? He didn't know what to do or where to start. He knew he had to be strong and support her, that was a given. There was nothing in the world that would make him not be there for Faith. He just had to make sure she realized that. He had seen the way she looked at him, she was worried that he'd hate her or be disappointed in her. That would never happen. It was impossible.  
  
He pushed himself off of the couch and started walking to his bedroom but made a stop at a closet in the hallway to get the first aid kit out. He wanted to fix up some of her cuts that he had noticed. He continued on to his room.  
  
He stopped on the outside of the door and stood their for a few moments. He was trying to figure out what to do, how to help her but he couldn't. He wished he could go in there and make everything all right, back up time so that none of this had ever happened, But as much as he wanted to he couldn't. So now he had to figure out how to fix this. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. It would take awhile and it would be hard on the both of them but it was all worth it if Faith was Faith again. He couldn't bare to see that lost look in her eyes forever. He had to get the Faith he knew back. It didn't matter how hard or how long it would take. He just had too. He reached for the door handle.  
  
She sat in the dark wanting nothing more then a hit, just a tiny one. Something to take the edge off. She stood up and started walking around. This was getting so hard and it had only been a few hours. How was she ever going to get through the days that were to come? As she paced around the room she wondered what would happen when Bosco came in to find her, or would he even come into find her? Maybe he had left when he figured it out. Maybe he didn't want to see her again. Maybe Mikey was standing outside trying to figure a way to tell her just that. She was so confused. In her heart she knew she could count on Bosco to stand beside her and help her through this. He would never turn his back on her. Her head on the other hand was telling her different. She kept remembering all of the things Bosco had ever said about addicts, how he hated them. She remembered things he had said about his own brother. How was he ever going to accept her if he couldn't even get passed Mikey's addiction? Just then she heard the door knob turn.  
  
He slowly opened the door. The room was dark except for the light that was coming in from the hallway. He looked around the room and spotted her in the far corner. He slowly stepped in and placed the first aid kit on the night stand that was beside the bed. He then turned on the lamp sitting there.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She hadn't said anything so he started to walk up to her. As he got closer she looked down to the floor. He hated seeing her like this, so afraid of him and ashamed of herself. That wasn't Faith. As he reached her. He gently picked up her hand and led her to the bed without saying a word. She hesitated for a brief moment but when she felt the gentleness of his touch she felt safe, a feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time. He sat her down and then sat beside her. He placed her hand in her lap and reached over for the first aid kit. He opened it up and pulled out some bandages and peroxide. He took the peroxide and put some on a cotton and gently started to clean the cuts and scrapes on her face. She winced back in pain as the peroxide started to sting. He stopped scared that he had hurt her. When he was sure she was ok he continued. he could feel her looking at him but whenever he would meet her glance she would turn her eyes, and every time she did a little more of his heart broke He vowed to himself that he would kill the son of a bitches who were responsible for this.  
  
Minutes had passed and neither of them had said a word, she was gratefully for the silence. She didn't know if she could handle the questions, she was barely handling this. She kept looking at Bosco, trying to figure him out but she couldn't. He was being so gentle, he wasn't asking her any questions, he was just being there and that is what she needed more then anything.  
  
He had finished with all the cuts on her face, he went to move to work on her wrists and she pulled back like he had burned her. He slowly and gently laid his hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes, "Faith, it's ok." He whispered.  
  
She took a deep breath and lifted up her hand so he could work on it. He quickly cleaned out the deep wounds and had bandaged them up. The look of them were making him feel sick, they were so raw. They had dirt and even small pieces of the rope thread stuck in there. He didn't know how she managed to the pain they must have caused.  
  
He went to roll up her sleeve remembering what Mikey had said, if Mikey was telling the truth then they would need cleaning and bandaging to.  
  
She immediately pulled back, but he was to quick for her and he grabbed hold of her hand with no intentions of letting it go. With sad eyes she looked at him and pleaded that he let her go but he didn't. He wasn't trying to hurt her or make her uncomfortable but if they were going to start getting through this then they would have to start now with this.  
  
Her sad eyes were suddenly filled with anger and hate. With her free hand she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He dropped her hand in the shock of what happened, he never expected Faith to do that. She shot up from the bed and started pacing the floor.  
  
"I told you not to touch me!"  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry I was just trying to help." he said hurriedly.  
  
"Help? Help? Where the hell were you when I needed you? Why didn't you stop them from doing this? That would have been help."  
  
The wind was knocked out of him, he couldn't breath.  
  
Faith could see the affect her words had on him but she didn't care, she wasn't about to let him get dragged down with her, the sooner he hated her and what she had become the sooner they could get on with there lives.  
  
He always could read her like a book and this wasn't any different, she was doing this to protect herself.....protect herself from him. Her words still ran through his head but he pushed them aside and focused on what needed to be done now.  
  
"Faith...."  
  
"Shut up! Go away!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Faith and you know it." He began to walk up to her again.  
  
"I said stay away from me, Leave me alone. I don't need you!" she said as tears started to swell in her eyes.  
  
"You're stuck with me Faith because I'm not going anywhere." He said softly with confidence.  
  
"Don't you get it?" She shouted as he kept moving closer. "I'm not me anymore, look at me. Look at what I've become,"  
  
"Faith you will always be you, nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Nothing huh? are you sure?" She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they began to fall, as she spat out the next words,"I'm a junkie Bosco! I want nothing more right now then a hit, I would probably even hurt you right now to get one, doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
His confidence never wavering he softly spoke, "it tells me you are lost, and you need help to come back. But you will Faith because you're stronger then this I know you are"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not Bosco, I'm not."she was talking lower now, the fight out of her.  
  
Bosco stayed where he was standing making sure she was finished with her fight, when he saw her start to shake from her silent sobbing he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly once more letting her cry on his shoulder. He ran his hand over her hair and softly whispered, "I'll fix this Faith, I'll find you, I promise I will." 


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Authors note: I don't really have anything to say :) so hope you like the new installment :) If not well let me know :)  
  
Feedback: always wanted. Let me know what you're thinking.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikey walked out to his car unaware of the person lurking in the shadows watching his every move. He sat in the car and started it. He didn't leave right away instead he looked up towards Maurice's apartment. He thought back to the look in his brothers eyes when he had found out the truth. It was hidden behind the anger and sadness but it was there, fear. He hadn't seen that kind of fear in Mo's eyes since they were kids. Fear of not knowing what happened, not knowing how to make things better, not knowing what came next. Mikey was going to do everything in his power to help him, he hadn't known Faith all that well. Just the few times she had went to the bar with Mo but he liked her, she was always good to him and she was the only one he knew that could handle Maurice, to stop him from going over the edge, Even Ma didn't have that power.  
  
Mikey clicked the car in drive and pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the one place he knew he would be able to find some answers. A short time later he was standing outside of what looked like an abandoned building. Actually it was a bar called "The Palace" It's patrons were the worst of the worst. This crowed was the the bad bunch. As you walked in you could almost spell the blood on their hands.  
  
He made his way to the bar and asked for Glen. Glen was an old friend of his who had the knack of hearing anything and everything that was going down in this circle. He would be Mikey's best bet for information. The bar tender pointed to the far corner of the room. Mikey nodded and grabbed a bear and went to sit down with Glen.  
  
"Hey man! What's up." Mikey asked casually.  
  
"Mike man good to see you. It's been to long. What brings you in here?"  
  
"What? I can't come here and have a drink with an old friend.?"  
  
Glen let out a small laugh, "No not in this place, so what's up?"  
  
He had known Glen to long it was no use hinting around the subject so he just came out with it..  
  
"What do you know about a woman who was grabbed a while back, a cop."  
  
The grin Glen had been wearing disappeared, "I don't know a thing."  
  
"Don't mess with me Glen It's important so what do you know?" He asked getting irritated..  
  
"Look Mike I said I didn't know anything so leave me alone."  
  
Mikey stood up grabbing his beer bottle and breaking it on the table. He held the shattered end to Glens throat. "I'll only ask one more time, What do you know?" Mike said calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. In this place it was but not For Mikey. He had no intention of actually doing anything but he knew Glen was a coward and would fold easy so he was just putting on a show to scare him a bit.  
  
"Mike what are you doing!" Glen asked scared.  
  
"I want information and you can give it to me so I'm just giving you the motivation to do it."  
  
"Ok. OK fine, look I don't know much. Just back off ok?"  
  
Mikey took a step back and dropped his hand down still holding on to the bottle.  
  
"I only heard some stuff around here, nothing cocreate, you know?"  
  
Mikey stared at him waiting for him to go on.  
  
"She was grabbed a few weeks ago. It was Jerico's men but it wasn't Jerico's orders They're working for some other guy."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"I don't know, it's a new guy in town." Glen said still shaken.  
  
"Why her? Why not somebody else?"  
  
"I don't know why..."  
  
Mikey held the bottle back up.  
  
"Look I'm telling the truth man, I don't know."  
  
Convinced Glen didn't know, Mikey asked another question, one that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer too. "What did they do to her?"  
  
"I heard they beat her a lot, one time these guys came in here laughing that they had beat her so bad they thought she wasn't going to make the night."  
  
Mikey's body was turning numb just thinking of Faith locked away somewhere going through that. He didn't know if he would be able to tell Mo about it. It was making him feel this way and he barely knew Faith, he could only imagine what this information would do to Maurice. They could tell she had been hit but it didn't look like it had been that bad. They must have let her heal up some before letting her go.  
  
"Then the pumped her up with some junk, got her hooked hard."  
  
"Son of a bitch, why didn't you say anything?" Mikey asked getting the angry feeling back in him.  
  
"What? Am I suppose to run to you every time I hear something? What's the big deal anyway. She was just some bitch cop that they had some fun with and threw away like the trash she was."  
  
He hadn't even had the chance to close his mouth. Mikey was on him and had him on the ground with the broken bottle to his throat. He was pressing on it so hard blood started to trickle out.  
  
"Were can I find these guys?" he spat out at he pushed a little harder.  
  
"They come in here every night usually around Eleven, but Mike if they find out you're asking questions then you're putting your life on the line. They mean business."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Glen but it's risk I'm willing to take."  
  
Mike stood and helped Glen. He patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's been good chatting with you." He said with a cold stare, "Keep in touch." He laid the bottle on the table and walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boss we have some bad news."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"It's Yokas, she's over at Boscorelli's. Some guy found her and brought her straight there."  
  
"Damn it, I was hopping she'd be on the streets for awhile, that would have been fun to see. Oh well can't get what we want all the time can we boys?"  
  
The two men that had reported to him just stood in silence and nodded agreeing with him.  
  
"We better be ready for the next step. I know Bosco and he isn't going to take him long to put these pieces together."  
  
Again they just nodded knowing what the next step was.  
  
"So this guy who found her, what do you know about him?  
  
"He's Boscorelli's brother. We checked him out, he's been arrested a few times, nothing much though just some possession and dealing, Bosco even had the pleasure once..."  
  
"See that is I mean, the guy is an ass, He deserves everything he and that bitch of a partner of his gets."  
  
Both man just nodded in agreement, they had heard all of there bosses ramblings about Boscorelli and Yokas before.  
  
"He went and did some nosing around at The Palace, talked some with Glen."  
  
"He talked with Glen?" The man asked more annoyed then anything.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well then that means he knows something,...I want you guys to take care of it."  
  
"Yes sir?" the one replied with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco looked at the clock as he entered the kitchen, it was just a little after 11Am. He had been up all night with Faith. She had only fallen asleep about half an hour ago. He poured himself a coffee and went to the living room to check the machine. Nothing. He frowned he had hopped to hear from Mikey by now.  
  
He went and laid on the couch resting his arm over his eyes. He began to think of what happened during the night. For the longest time he and Faith just sat on the floor where she had fallen after her outburst, It was like she had lost all of her strength, her knee's got week and she began to sink down to the floor, Bosco held her and sat down with her holding her tightly in his arms, trying to protect her from whatever memories were hunting her. She'd cry herself to sleep a few times but only for minutes before she'd wake up again. When she had calmed down, he tried to convince her to let him take her to the hospital, they could check her out and run her through a detox, but she refused, she didn't want anybody seeing her like this, She'd get better on her own. She couldn't handle people knowing the truth. He had continued to tell her that they wouldn't think an less of her that they would understand just like he had but it only made her upset. So in the end he promised he wouldn't, he'd keep her a secret until she was ready. But in the light of day he wasn't so sure of his decision, it seemed like the right one at the time, but how was he suppose to let all those people who cared for her still believe she was missing. How was he suppose to let Emily and Charlie still think that there was a chance there mom wasn't coming home?  
  
Suddenly the phone rang making him jump. The machine picked up after the first ring.  
  
"Boscorelli this is the Lieutenant.."  
  
'What the hell does he want I called in sick this morning' Bosco thought as he waited to hear the rest of the message.  
  
"It's about your brother Michael...." 


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters all belong to NBC, WB and John Wells. Any similarities between this story and any others is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors Note: I know it's short, sorry. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Feedback: Always wanted :)  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud scream and crash came from his bedroom. He jumped up from the couch without bothering to listen to the rest of the message. He ran down the hallway and into his room.  
  
Faith was sitting up in bed, sweat pouring off of her. She had her legs pulled up to her chest her arms holding them tightly. her face was buried in her knees. She was shaking but from where Bosco was standing he couldn't tell if it was from withdrawal or if she was crying.  
  
He walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped when his hand had made contact and for a brief second he could see pure fear in her eyes. It was quickly replaced by relief when she noticed it was Bosco.  
  
Sitting in front of her and brushing a few strands of hair from her face he asked, "You okay Faith?"  
  
Her dream had terrified her. She relived everything that they had done to her but this time instead of letting her go they kept her and it just got worse but that wasn't what scared her the most. It was when Bosco showed up to save her. He busted down the door and shot the creep that was guarding her. He went over to get her but stopped a few feet away a look of disgust on his face. "You're not worth it Faith." He stated coldly before turning around and began to walk away from her. She scream and pleaded for him to come back but he just kept walking. The room got dark and she could here his words echoing in his head. "You're not worth it Faith." Then she had felt another need go into her flesh.  
  
"Hey?" He said as he brushed his thumb across her cheek and swept away the tears that rested there.  
  
"You came back." she said relieved and shocked at the same time.  
  
Slightly puzzled by her words he just nodded and said,"Of course I did."  
  
"You weren't. You just kept walking away, further and further."  
  
He moved in closer and put his arms around her to comfort her, "It was just a bad dream Faith, that's all. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She hugged him back tighter, He could feel she was running a fever. It was probably form the withdrawal but he had to bring it down anyway so he pulled away and went to stand up. She grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"I'll be right back Faith, I'm just going into the other room to get you a cloth for that fever you're running. Okay?"  
  
She reluctantly let go of his arm and he left the room. Without any thought he began to sing the song his father had thought him so she could here his voice. "I had a girl, she was mine..." He went to the bathroom and got a cold face cloth ready for her then made his way to the kitchen for an asprin. He wasn't sure and Asprin was the best thing to give her but it couldn't be any worse then the junk she already had flowing through her. He went back to his room still singing the song. "I hung a sign, keep off this ass, this ass is mine."  
  
He was surprised to see her smiling when she walked in.  
  
"You know I hate that song." She grinned.  
  
It was the only one I could think of." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It was good to see her smile again. He handed her the face cloth. She put it on her forehead.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really." but she continued anyway. "I was almost home, I had just turned down my block. I heard someone walking behind me, I didn't think anything of it. Then everything went dark. The next thing I know I'm in this cold dark dingy room. I still don't know where....My hands were tied behind my back to the chair and my legs were each tied to a leg of the chair.....I had duct tape over my mouth." She stopped as she remembered the rest. "At first they would just rough me up a bit but as the days went by it got worse....The beatings last longer and they hit harder. " She whispered as she felt a shiver go over her remembering the pipe they had used on more then one occasion but she didn't tell Bosco that part. She didn't think he needed to hear it."I must have been there a couple of days before they started with the..." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.''....The drugs.....and after that it just got worse. Every day was a little more of both." She stopped and quickly brushed a tear from her face.  
  
Bosco knew she couldn't go on much so he said he stopped her, "Faith, it's ok. that's enough for now."  
  
Her emotions took over her and she tried to stop herself but she began to cry. Bosco went around the bed and laid down pulling her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. "Shh Faith it's ok, it's ok." He rubbed his hand over her back. "You need to get some sleep...please."  
  
"Please don't leave me," She pleaded.  
  
"I wont Faith. I'll be right here.....I'll always be right here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it!" Lieutenant Swersky slammed down the phone. "Where the hell is he? Why isn't he answering?" He looked over to Christopher. "Send someone over there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's all taken care of Boss, Mike Boscorelli and Glen are no longer problems." 


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Third Watch, just borrowing the characters and messing with them a bit. Any similarities between this story and any other is purely by accident.  
  
Authors Note: I'm the slowest person known to man when it comes to updating ain't I? Sorry but honestly I have very good reasons, really I do, Just can't share them with you all :) I hope to have this story coming out more frequently now, but I'm not making any promises ;) Just a reminder I have NO medical background what so ever so in this chapter (or any other) if I stretch it a bit, just go along with it please :) It's all for the sake of the story :) Special thanks goes out to Helena :) Sorry I took so long. And CCA what would I do with out ya?  
  
E-Mail: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier and he lost small moments of time as he kept drifting off to sleep, only to wake with a start every time his head began to sag down. He looked down at Faith to make sure she was still there. He knew she was, he was still holding her but for his piece of mind he had to keep checking. He tightened his grip and let himself start to dose off again.  
  
"Boscorelli open up!"  
  
Bosco jumped at the sudden shout and banging on his door. He slowly got up and moved away from Faith hoping she wouldn't wake up with the noise or his movement. He walked out of the room and shut the door securely behind him and made his way up the hallway. He crossed the living room and reached the door. Before opening it he looked through the peep hole to see Christophers angry yet smug face staring back at him. 'What the hell?' He glanced at the clock. Like he had figured he hadn't slept that long, not even twenty minutes it wasn't anywhere close to the time for Christopher to be on duty but there he was standing at his door in uniform. Bosco figured it could mean nothing good. He just hoped that nobody had caught wind that Faith was back.  
  
He opened the door, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco said nothing just kept giving him a cold stare. Christopher continued, "I"m here on police business. Have you heard from your brother recently?"  
  
Bosco's mind began to race when he heard Christophers question he wondered what kind of trouble Mikey had gotten him or them into now. "Mikey? No haven't seen him since I hauled his sorry ass in. Why?"  
  
"Turns out you're not the only bad seed Boscorelli around town. Your brother is the prime suspect in a murder investigation, we want him in for questioning."  
  
Bosco felt his chest tighten. He knew Christopher well enough to know that look he had was serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not that I have to tell you any details, but Glen Forest was found dead in the parking lot of the Palace early this morning. A broken beer bottle through his throat. Michael prints are all over it and he was witnessed breaking the beer bottle and threatening the man with it, only hours before."  
  
"Some low life is found dead in one of the shadiest places in town and you think my brother did it. Ever occur to you he was framed." Bosco knew Mikey couldn't kill somebody not that way anyway. Self defense maybe but to jab a broken beer bottle in the guys throat, never.  
  
"No actually it didn't. Thought it was just something you Boscorelli's were capable of."  
  
"Go to hell." Bosco said as he went to shut his door but Christophers hand stopped it just inches from it clicking shut. He tried to nudge his way into Bosco's apartment.  
  
"What do you think you are doing." Bosco demanded as he stepped in Christophers way.  
  
"Just thought I'd take a look around, You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
Bosco felt like punching that smug smile off of his face but knew better. Christopher would love to haul him in on an assault charge and any other day he might risk it but he couldn't leave Faith.  
  
"You have a warrant?" Bosco asked.  
  
Christopher remained silent.  
  
"Thought so. Don't come back until you do." Bosco slammed the door shut. A small thud was heard as it hit Christopher. A smile spread across Bosco's face when he heard Christopher begin to swear.  
  
Bosco knew that under regular circumstances there was no way to get a warrant to search his place, but this was Christopher and nothing would stop him if it meant getting at Bosco. He's be back in no time with a warrant so he had to think fast. There was nothing in the apartment to tie Mikey to ever being there, but Faith was there and she couldn't be found yet. He had to move her and keep her safe. He'd worry about Mikey later. He was a big boy always got himself in and out of trouble before, He could handle this one on his own for awhile.  
  
He went back to his bedroom. Faith was still asleep. He grabbed a duffel bag from the bottom of his closet and started piling clothes into it, enough to last him and Faith for a few days. Then he went over the room and took anything that would show Faith or anyone else had been there, When he was done he went to wake Faith. He hated to do it but they had to get out of there.  
  
He gently touched her shoulder, "Faith...Faith wake up."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple times at the light. She saw the look in his eyes and sat up quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?..Are they coming back?" She asked panicked.  
  
Bosco winced at her question. He hated that the first thing that would come in her mind would be the ones that took her. "Nothings wrong Faith" He said reassuringly as possible. " I just want to move you some place where there is less chance of anyone seeing you."  
  
"Bosco."  
  
Bosco sighed, "Mikey's in some kind of trouble and he's probably going to have cops over here. Can't risk you being found unless you've changed your mind?" He finished hopefully.  
  
She started shaking her head, "No Bos not yet. Not yet, I can't"  
  
"It's okay Faith, I wont let anyone find you." He said reassuringly and held out his hand. "Lets go."  
  
Faith grabbed his hand and allowed herself to get pulled up. She put her feet on the floor and began to stand when she was over taken by dizziness and nausea. She grabbed his shoulder with her other arm so she was facing him now. She had her head bent down. "Bos I don't feel so good." She whispered. "I'm cold." She said, her teeth almost chattering.  
  
Bosco grabbed the comforter off of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed the blanket and held it closer. She wobbled a little, Bosco put his arm around her waist to steady her. She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Bos, for everything." He just smiled back and then slowly began leading her out of the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The car was parked in an ally not far from the station and firehouse. Faith was laying in the back seat, wrapped up in the blanket still shaking from being cold. Bosco had the windows rolled up tight and the heater blaring but it didn't seem to be making a difference. Bosco was getting more and more worried about her. It was a beautiful day outside and it was unbearably hot in the car but she still complained of being cold, her skin was clammy and pale and she was beginning to complain of nausea. She would let out painful moans every once in while as she tossed and turned. He should take her to the hospital, he knew that but he had promised her and he would keep that promise. Instead he had another idea, one that he could help Faith and not break his promise, that was the reason he was parked here, taking the chance of being seen by anyone at the station.  
  
He waited and waited and finally he saw her. He went to open his door but first he told Faith he would be right back, she hadn't really noticed what he said but nodded in agreement with him. Bosco left the car and began walking up to Kim. Bosco had thought about this and he had decided that Kim was his best bet. Doc was to by the book, Carlos had a big mouth, Alex was going out with Davis and he didn't want to interfear with that so that left Kim. He walked over to her just before she reached the firehouse.  
  
"Hey Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
Kim just stood there and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I need something to take away some serious withdrawal symptoms."  
  
"What?" She asked not sure she heard correctly.  
  
"It's ....It's my brother, he's in trouble and he's trying to kick it but it's to hard on him. He needs some help."  
  
"Why not take him to the hospital, run him through detox?"  
  
"Can't do that. The cops want him. He just needs to get clean then he'll turn himself in...Please Kim."  
  
Kim could see the urgency and fear in Bosco's eyes and even though she knew better and knew it was putting her job on the line she decided to help him. "I can't get anything that strong, The best I'll be able to do is get something to curb the cravings, and just take the symptoms down a notch, they will still be bad."  
  
"That's fine, anything that helps a bit please."  
  
"Okay I'll see what I can do but it'd going to take me awhile. Meet me later?"  
  
Bosco felt a relief wash over him, "Yeah sure, Thank you."  
  
She touched his shoulder and smiled, "don't mention it. I'll call you when I get something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco opened the door to a small house. He flicked on the lights and then let Faith walk in. The motion of walking from the car to the house had set off her stomach, "Bos I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Third door on your left." He told her as he pointed down the hallway.  
  
Some how she made it to the bathroom with out falling or getting sick until she got there. Bosco soon came in with a lass of water. He handed it to her.  
  
"thanks"  
  
She sat back against the bathtub and pulled the blanket closer around her again to keep warm. Bosco sat down next to her resting against the tub also.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked never before seeing this place.  
  
Bosco smiled, "It's Grams."  
  
"I didn't know you still had a grandma."  
  
"Oh I don't. Grams is this old lady that lived in the same apartment building when I was a kid." He got a lost look in his eyes like he was remembering something. "She'd take care of me and Mikey...looked after us after dad would...anyway she spoiled us rotten, always had something for us. She was great. I kept in touch with her all these years. She asked me to house sit while she's visiting her son. Says nothing better then having an actual cop watching the house." he grinned.  
  
Faith just nodded and smiled, she didn't know if she should ask any more questions. She knew about Bosco's childhood and the pain it caused him to remember it. So even though it was obvious that "Grams" was a good memory she didn't want to risk brining up any other ones that might tie into it so she left it alone.  
  
Without any warning she lunged forward and started getting sick again. She felt Bosco pull her hair away from her face and gently rub her back. When she was finished, he handed her the glass of water. He always surprised her. She might be feeling like hell and scared to death but he could always make her feel better, make her feel safe. She was glad that Mikey had found her and brought her to him. How could she have been so stupid to think he would turn his back on her?  
  
Again she leaned back not trusting herself to stand just yet, she still felt sick. Her chest tightened as she prepared herself to ask the next question and wait for the answer.  
  
"Have you seen Fred and the kids?"  
  
"I saw the kids just a couple of days ago, health wise they are doing great but they miss you Faith, they are so worried that you wont ever come back. They have this look in their eyes....it's haunting." He didn't sugar coat it or trying making it easier for her to hear maybe if she knew the truth she would allow him to take her in.  
  
She shook off the image she had in her head of the kids, her being missing was still better then them seeing her like this, shaking, throwing up and needing another fix so bad it was undescribable. "...and Fred?"  
  
Bosco sighed it didn't seem to be working. "I talk to him every day. He calls and checks in every night after work to see if we have anything."  
  
"Have you talked to him today?" she asked worried.  
  
Bosco shook his head, "no and I'm not looking forward to when I do...I can't lie to him Faith, You should see him he's worried sick, he's not eating, he barely gets any sleep, He's a wreck."  
  
"Bosco you can't..."  
  
"How am I suppose to tell him I know nothing and make him and those kids go another night thinking the worst Faith? How? When all I have to say is that you are fine and you're safe and you're home."  
  
"No Bosco, You can't!"  
  
"Faith please just..."  
  
"NO!" she stood up and headed for the front door still shaky on her feet. "You tell him and I'm gone Bos and I won't come back, I wont"  
  
"Bosco just not yet ok, not till I'm better. You don't know him like I do, he wont understand I know he wont."  
  
"What's there to understand Faith? You were kidnapped and forced to take drugs, end of story. You being home is all that matters."  
  
She shook her head and sadly said, "It's not that simple."  
  
Bosco wondered what she meant by that.  
  
"Promise me you wont say anything?"  
  
"Yeah Faith, I promise...I won't say a word"  
  
He walked up to her and gave her a hug leaning his head on hers to try to comfort her. He would always promise her anything no matter what it meant for him. She always came first. Always had and he figured probably always would. A cold dark night a couple years back had proven that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: NBC, John Wells and the WB have all the pleasure of owning "Third Watch"  
  
Authors Note: Out of character? Maybe but let us not forget Faith is in serious withdrawals at this point (.Sorry it took so long Helena ;)  
  
Feedback: Always very much appreciated.  
  
Email: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee flipping through a pamphlet Kim had given him when he met her to get the pills for Faith. There was so much he didn't know about this and he wondered why. His brother had the same problems as Faith and yet he barely blinked an eye where Mikey was concerned. Was it because he thought Mikey had brought it upon himself? Maybe he had hoped Mikey was strong enough to over come it. Hell it could have even been hidden resentment because Mikey didn't hate their father they way he did. Whatever the reason Bosco made a vow to himself to change. He would help his little brother with whatever he need, as soon as this mess was over.  
  
He glanced at the clock. He still hadn't heard from Mikey, Which usually wouldn't bother him but Mikey had said he'd get back to him as soon as he could, and then with Christopher's accusations maybe Mikey was into something to deep.  
  
Suddenly a small ring came from the table shaking Bosco out of his thoughts. He sighed as he took another quick glance at the clock. 'Like clockwork Fred, don't know what Faith was complaining about all these years about you always being late' He stared at the phone as it rang for a second time deciding if he should pick it up or just ignore it.  
  
On the fourth ring he finally picked it up against his better judgment and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Boscorelli what took you so long?"  
  
"I'm a cop Fred. I was busy."  
  
"Don't pull that shit with me Bosco. You weren't on duty today. Took some personal time, so what's up?"  
  
Bosco took a deep breath and hoped he could pull this off.  
  
"Just needed some time."  
  
"What about Faith? You haven't given up on her have you?"  
  
"Fred you know I haven't" He paused before continuing. "The latest lead I have on her would be better looked into if I wasn't going in there as Officer Boscorelli."  
  
With a note of excitement in his voice Faiths husband asked. "You think you're close to finding her?"  
  
Toneless and distantly Bosco answered, "Yeah" He looked down the hallway to the bedroom where Faith was sleeping. "Yeah I think we're close to finding her."  
  
Fred noticed the change in Bosco's voice, "You think she's" He paused. "You think she's dead?"  
  
A knot formed in the pit of Bosco's stomach. His promise to Faith repeating it's self in his mind.  
  
"No you know Faith she's a fighter, She's going to be just fine."  
  
Bosco heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah you're right, she's going to be fine. She'll be fine."  
  
Bosco could since the uncertainty in Fred's voice. He was trying to convince himself of the words he was saying. Bosco had done that to many times to count when Faith had been missing. It was the only thing that got him through most days.  
  
"Look Fred, I'll bring her to you as soon as I can. I'm just going to need some more time." The guilt eating away at Bosco eased up a bit, he told Fred the truth and still kept his promise to Faith.  
  
"I know you are doing everything you can to find her. Thank you."  
  
The guilt came back full force but it had been a nice couple of seconds while it was gone. "I gotta go."  
  
He clicked off the phone before he could hear anything more Fred had to say.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Faith jerked up from her nightmare, quickly looking around to figure out where she was, sure that she had never gotten away from her captures.  
  
As she glanced around the dim room nothing seemed familiar to her and hard as she tried she couldn't piece together the last couple of days of her life.  
  
She had felt a sudden pain in her wrist and noticed that they were both wrapped and other cuts and scrapes had been bandaged. With that it all started slowly to come back to her.  
  
A wave of nausea over took her and she leaned over the side of the bed hoping that her memory had served her correctly and Bosco had put a basin there in case she got sick again. After she was done, she reached for the glass of water that sat on the edge of the nightstand and then rinsed her mouth.  
  
"Bos?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Bosco?" She asked a little louder but still nothing.  
  
Faith put her legs over the edge of the bed and rested her feet on the soft carpet. Cringing as pain shot through her body, almost every inch of her still hurt from being tied and beaten. But the pain quickly took a back seat to the intense need that began to eat at her again.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
She couldn't handle this anymore. As much as she wanted to fight it she needed something and she needed it soon. The pills Bosco had gotten her barely made any difference.  
  
Faith stood up and walked to the door listening for any sounds that might alert her to where Bosco was. She heard muffled talking but couldn't make out anything that was being said so she walked down the hall. An old floorboard creaked under her foot and she stopped hoping it hadn't drawn attention to herself. But the talking had continued so she carried on down the hallway.  
  
Faith had almost reached the opening of the hallway to the living room when Bosco's voice finally became clearer.  
  
"Look Fred, I'll bring her to you as soon as I can. I'm just going to need some more time."  
  
A pause from Bosco's end indicated that the person on the other end had been talking.  
  
"I gotta go." And Bosco quickly hung up and stared at the phone in his hand.  
  
Faith felt her heart sink. She had honestly thought she could trust him with this but she should have known better. The only one Bosco looks out for is himself.  
  
She stormed up to him and grabbed the phone from his hand through it across the room.  
  
Bosco jumped up and stared at her in shock. He didn't even notice her right hand coming up until it was too late. She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"I trusted you!"  
  
Bosco grabbed her hand before it fell to her side.  
  
"Faith it's not what."  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
She tried to pull her hand back but she wasn't strong enough. So she tried again with more force causing them to stumble and both fell to the hard wood floor with a loud crash as they knocked into the coffee table sending a lamp falling to the floor right along side them. Hitting Faith on upper side of her face.  
  
Blood began to trickle from the cut the sharp edge of the lamp had caused.  
  
"Faith you're hurt."  
  
Faith kept struggling to get away but Bosco got on top of her and held her hands just over her head to still her.  
  
"Faith stop it!"  
  
Her struggling started to ease. Finally becoming still. Her eyed showed no emotion as she looked into his.  
  
"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You learn this move from your father?"  
  
Bosco's body stiffened at the comparison  
  
"Oh come on Bos don't get all quiet on me. You know you're liking this. Over powering a woman, controlling her by hurting her, It's in your blood."  
  
Bosco couldn't say anything he just stared down at his best friend searching her eyes for some sign that she hadn't meant what she said. She couldn't have, she knew that he wasn't like his father that he never would be. She told him that herself. But as hard as he searched he couldn't find a single flicker that would tell him different.  
  
Blood still trickled from her head. He looked up to his hands and saw blood showing through the bandages on her wrists. 'God what had he done?'  
  
She raised her head as far as she could and whispered into his ear.  
  
"You like this. You get off on hurting me."  
  
He jumped off of her like had been burned.  
  
"Faith I.I " He stammered.  
  
Faith began to sit up but grabbed her side in pain.  
  
Bosco kneeled down in a panic. "Faith are you ok?"  
  
Her hand circled around the fallen lamp. She brought it up and crashed into the side of his head. Shattering it into pieces. Bosco's limp body fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Bos, thanks for asking"  
  
She stood up and looked down at her fallen partner, "Sorry Bos but you are so predictable."  
  
She looked around the small house until she found his wallet and keys to his car. When she had found them Faith made her way to the back door. Stopping a minute beside Bosco making sure he was still breathing.  
  
" I couldn't let you take me home Bosco, you promised me." And with that she headed to the back door never looking back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Authors Note: The roadblock has been lifted and I know where I'm going but that said I'm not happy with this chapter. It's a filler chapter that I needed so I could get on with this story after like what? A year hiatus. (Sorry about that btw) So as wonderful as my beta is I didn't send this chapter to her. Why waste her time? The next chapter will be more story. I promise.  
  
Feedback: as always is more then welcomed.  
  
**_o&o&o&o&o&o  
_**  
"So what have my favorite officers been up too?"  
  
The young man shifted in the spot he was standing, he was sick of hearing about Boscorelli and Yokas. For months now that's all he heard about. Why they couldn't have just killed them was beyond him. Wasn't like this plan his boss had was all that great anyway. Just kept taking more time and getting more people involved.  
  
"Well?" The other man asked getting annoyed with the delay of the reply.  
  
"Oh um Faith left sir; Boscorelli had moved them to a different house. She took off late last night he hasn't went looking for her yet."  
  
"You have someone on her?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"That's what I like to hear, I know I put you in charge for a reason Smith."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Well you know what comes next, finish her off. Our fun has been had. Time for Boscorelli's turn."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Smith turned and began to walk out of the room pleased with his latest orders, finally they were getting this show moving maybe soon his boss would find something better to focus on instead of some pathetic beat cops.  
  
Bosco's eyes slowly began to open. It wasn't until a few minutes later had he been able to open them fully and start to focus on his surroundings. Beside him was the coffee table and around him were shattered pieces of glass and underneath his head he could feel dried up blood.  
  
He began to sit up, taking it slow. The room around him began to spin. His hand immediately went to the side of his head as a sharp pain shot through it.  
  
:"Damn it Faith."  
  
Out of reflex more then anything he took a look around the room seeing if Faith had stayed. When he realized she was long gone he began to slowly make his way to the bathroom to look at the damage his friend had caused.

When he looked into the mirror he was shocked at what he saw. The left side of his head near the temple but into the hair had a patch of dried blood caked into his hair and a few small pieced of glass from the lamp were visible. The only piece that looked like it had or still could cause some damage was a bigger piece stuck in the end of the gash. It obviously being the piece of glass that caused the cut in the first place instead of just a dark painful bump.  
  
Bosco let out a small whimper as he reached up and carefully pulled out the piece of broken glass. Luckily by the looks of things he had managed to get it removed completely without causing much harm. He grabbed a washcloth from the shower and wet it before placing it on the wound hoping to stop the blood that had started to reappear.

He continued to hold the cloth there as he sat on the edge of the tub while waiting for the blood to slow. His mind running through every place Faith could have taken off too, but knowing all were probably unlikely places she would go now in her condition.  
  
It was when he was about to pull away the washcloth that he noticed that he hadn't flicked the light switch on when he entered the room, yet he could see perfectly. He glanced up at the small window on the north wall. It had light blue curtains covering it but sunlight still shone through.  
  
How long had he been out? It was well after midnight the night before when he talked on the phone with Fred. He quickly looked down to his watch flinching at the pain the sudden movement caused.

"Shit!"  
  
It was almost 10 AM. He had been knocked out for hours. Probably because of the stress he was under combined with the lack of sleep then the nasty bump.

He rushed to the living room jumping over the mess in the middle of the floor, going straight for the door reaching to grab his car keys from the key rack.  
  
He hit the wall in anger as he realized he had been stupid enough to leave his keys where Faith could have easily found them. 'What the hell was he going to do now?' Faith could have been anywhere by now. He had to find her and find her fast.  
  
He went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the wall and held it to his ear as he went to dial the number to a taxi service. But before his finger ever touched one of the buttons he heard a ringing coming from the living room.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
He dropped the receiver and it hit the floor. He looked around the room trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Finally on the fifth ring he found it behind a potted plant in the corner of the room.  
  
Thankful that Faith hadn't caused his phone the same damage she had caused his head, he clicked the talk button.  
  
"What?"

**_o&o_**  
  
Bosco ran through the Angel of Mercy Emergency doors. Hoping that he wasn't too late and that Faith was going to be fine. He came as soon as he got off of the phone with Kim telling him that she and Carlos had picked Faith up in an ally after getting a call. According to Kim they had found her passed out barley breathing, with a needle sticking out of her arm.

If anything happened to her this time it was completely his fault. The night she went missing he couldn't have done anything but this? This he could have stopped if he had only listened to his gut and not Faith. She was his friend but he should have known better. He should have risked there friendship and gotten her help. Isn't that what a friend is suppose to do? He was always messing things up and this time it could be Faith paying the price.  
  
"Bosco over here." Kim called him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"It's too early to know anything yet. If we hadn't gotten there when we did, she'd be dead. As it is we don't know the damage that was caused."  
  
"Is she going to live?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Probably"  
  
If Kim hadn't been so helpful so far Bosco would have blown up at her. Probably? What kind of answer was that? Probably.

"So you needed help for your brother?"  
  
Bosco shot her a warning look. "Not now Kim."  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Look what was I suppose to do?"  
  
"Bring her here. Get her some real help."  
  
"Kim you don't understand. I did what I had to do."  
  
Kim opened her mouth to say more but Bosco turned his back and walked towards the nurse's desk.  
  
"Bosco you need to be looked at." She called after him but he just ignored her.  
  
"Mary can I see her?"  
  
The nurse looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Bosco but I can't let you back there."  
  
"Why not?" Bosco asked annoyed. She didn't reply to him she only looked over his shoulder. He turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
'Shit' His day wasn't about to get any better.


End file.
